villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael MacCleary
Michael MacCleary (also known as: William "Bill" Connors 'or "'The Beast") is the main antagonist of the 1982 horror film The Beast Within. He is a murderous rapist and a serial killer who is able to transform into a bestial and monstrous creature who had adopted the alias "Micheal MacCleary" right after that the MacClearies adopted him. He was portrayed by Paul Clemens. Biography Rebirth Michael was possibly born in 1982 at a small town at Mississippi, USA. While driving through Mississippi after their honeymoon, Caroline and Eli MacCleary are stranded on a deserted road as their car get stuck in the mud. Eli walks away several miles to a service station they stopped at earlier to get a tow. Meanwhile, Bill Connors, Michael's biological father first appears as a strange monstrous creature whose held captive inside a cellar of a dark house. He breaks the chains, escapes and goes into the forests. There, he nears the MacClearies car and their dog jumps out of the window to confront the creature. Caroline goes after the dog, but she flees in terror as she stumbles at the animal's mutilated corpse. While running, she is getting into a tree and knocked out. Then, the creature tears off her clothes and brutally rapes her. Eli and the service station attendant find her lying alone at the forest. As they all drive off, two gunshots are heard from the forest. 17 years later, Michael, Eli and Caroline's son was born, and right now, he is a teenager but he is gravely ill and the doctors have no idea why his pituitary gland had gone out of control. Journey of Revelation Eli and Caroline confront the past and returning to the town of Niboa in order to gain some information about the person who assaulted her in case that Michael's illness is genetic. The locals are reluctant to help; the town's judge, Curwin claims to have no information. However, newspaper editor Edwin Curwin, the judge's brother, is nervous and angry when Caroline finds a newspaper page tells of a man named Lionel Curwin that was murdered 17 years earlier. Transformation and Meeting Amanda Anyway, at the night, Michael escapes from the hospital and goes by a stolen car to Niboa, there, he goes to an old house and upon his arrival into the house, he notices a cellar, addressing something lurking underneath the floorboards. A mysterious voice calls him and he enters into the cellar. Sometime later, Michael wanders to Edwin's house, and still pitted under the influence of the mysterious voice. Under the voice's influence, he horribly murders and eats Edwin. After doing it, he stumbles and goes to the house of a young beautiful girl named Amanda Platt, there, he collapses. She calls to the police and he is taken back to the hospital. Meanwhile, the judge reveals Edwin's corpse while Michael goes to Amanda's house and thanks her. The two then falls in love but her dog finds a human hand and delivers it to Amanda while she and Michael are kissing. Killing Tom and Revealing His True Plan Caroline and Michael are returning to the hospital and helping Eli, the sheriff and other locals who had volunteered in order to search for clues. Soon, they reveal a swamp filled with human parts and bones which appear to be torn by human teeth. Ward then attempts to blackmail money from the judge but he is then killed by a possessed Michael. Eli and the others return and finding Ward's body, while Michael is still held under the influence of the spirit and finds a construction worker named Tom Laws. The spirit inside Michael addresses Tom as an old friend and the spirit revealed to be Bill, whose telling Tom that he had used an ancient shaman magical ritual in order to be resurrected and to get revenge upon the Curwin family. Then, he pursues and kills him by throwing him upon the electric grid for avenging him for betraying him. Exposed and Final Confrontation Eli and the others are quickly revealing that the person named William "Bill" Connors is actually Caroline's rapist and that he was a serial murderer who's able to turn himself into a monstrous creature. Michael/Billy notices this and returns to Amanda, in her house, he tries to tell her that he is "something else" and keeps to attempt manipulating her into getting out of town because of being himself a killer. Billy wakes up at Michael's body and attempts to strangle Amanda but he yells at her, saying that he had warned her, but Michael re-appears and realizes what he had done and seems to be throwing himself out of the house window. Eli and the volunteers are arriving to the cellar, there, they are finding out the creature's leg and some of its body parts, what reveals to be remains of Billy. Back at the hospital, he begs before his adoptive father to kill him before it will be too much late. As Eli refuses, Michael dies and Billy himself is gruesomely being reborn, bursting through Michael's dead tissue into a huge and scary living flesh-and-blood much more powerful monstrous being. As he is doing it, Billy kills Horace, one of the volunteers and then starts to hunt down the judge. The Judge makes his path to the sheriff's office, where Poole, Eli, Caroline and the others including one of the sheriff's helpers have taken shelter after witnessing Billy's resurrection. Right with doing it, the judge reveals that Billy did not run with Lionel's wife. When he found out their affair, he went berserk and killed Sarah, his wife and chained and imprisoned Billy for years at the cellar, feeding him with dead corpses and weighting the coffins with rocks. The judge adds, saying that Billy broke his chain and they went after him and shot him, but they think that they had killed him not knowing about his encounter with Caroline, that reveals to be Billy's magic have the ability to resurrect himself every time that he rapes women. Death Then, during the confrontation, Billy arrives and assaults the station and succeeding in his plan to avenge the judge by beheading him. He is pursued into the forest, and coming across Amanda, whose car had broken down and he rapes her. Soon afterwards, he is located by Eli and Caroline and right after a brief fight, Caroline blows off Billy's head, ultimately killing him, but, at the end, it is implied that Billy could have potentially impregnated Amanda as she was raped just like Caroline 17 years earlier, thereby, resurrecting himself once again, but the situation stays unknown. Personality Billy/Michael was an extremely powerful, ruthless cannibalistic, psychopathic and sociopathic individual with finding murdering and eating people as fun. But most of all, he enjoys of raping women in order to be resurrected in their pregnant. Trivia *Despite being revealed as Billy Connors, Billy's true identity in the film is Michael MacCleary. Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cannibals Category:Male